Kaoru’s Secret
by rainblian-child
Summary: We don't know much about Kaoru's past. Even know after the sega ended we still don't know. Why is that. Maybe it's because she has a secret, but what is it?( A Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon cross over.) Warning may contain Spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

Ok first and foremost let me set the record straight. I **_do not_** own Sailor moon or Rurouni Kenshin. They are owned by their respective creators. So please do not sue me. (Hides behind easy chair)I don't have any money neywayz.

Ok now that that's out of the way let me apologize…wait what am I apologizing for…this is my fic rite? Yes it is so let me tell you…there that sounds better… that some of the characters may be a bit O.O.C. also Kenshin is taller and the difference between his and Karou's age is 8 years. It just works better that way. Also I'm gonna make it so Japan is behind in technology and the west is ahead... way ahead…in technology. It has to be this way for my fic to work. So since I am the all powerful author it will be. Ok on with the story.

Kaoru's Sercert

By: Rainblian – light-hawk

Chapter 1

Kenshin walked into the kitchen. He put down the tofu and sighed. Nothing had happened, no new enemy. It was, as much as the rurouni hated to admit it, boring. Everything had always seemed so eventful and now, nothing, nota, zippo. At first Kenshin had welcomed the change, but now; it was just dull. He had never expected peace to be like this. Everyone agreed. Everyone, that is, except Kaoru. She seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet a lot. When everyone else had been discussing how boring it was Karou had told them to loosen up and enjoy it while it lasted, because it wouldn't last forever. They had told her that what she said maybe true, but that didn't make it any less boring. Kaoru just shock her head.

Just then Kenshin felt that some one at the dojo door. He walk to the gate and opened it just as the person knocked. (Did people knock on doors then? Could u have heard it through the dojo? Oh well) when he opened the door Kenshin saw a guy a little taller then him (Kenshin is 5'8") with raven hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello may I ask your name and what business you have here?" Kenshin asked. " My name is Darien shields. And I was wondering if Kaoru Kaymia still lived here?" Darien asked. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru is not here right now. May I take a message?" Kenshin asked in a voice that held Battousai's edge. He did not like it when men came to see Kaoru. "Just give her this, letter will you?" Darien replied. "Sure" Kenshin said. With that Darien turn and left.

An- why is Darien looking for Kaoru. Could she possible have anything to do with the sailors or could she and Darien have dated. Find out next time .


	2. 2

I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon…Unfortunately. But I do own some of the characters later on in the story…the ones that r mine I will tell you about when I introduce them. Ok on wit Chapter 2.

Btw- thought will be like this '…' and talking will be like this "…"

Kaoru's Secret

Chapter 2

Kenshin walked back towards the kitchen to begin to prepare lunch. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the letter. His Battousai side ranted at him to open to letter. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just couldn't. 'Maybe it no that bad' he thought to himself. 'Maybe he just a really old FRIEND, not a romantic interest…an old **_FRIEND_' **but he still didn't like it. Most men that came to the dojo to see Kaoru came for one of two reasons. One) they wanted to court her or Two) they wanted to kidnap her and use her against him. He was not sure which one he hated more, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was the first one.

He did not like it when men tried to court **His **Kaoru. 'Iie' he thought to himself. 'Sessha should not think of Miss Kaoru that way she does not belong to sessha' 'whose fault is that? Certainly not mine.' His Battousai side added in. 'Who asked you?' the rurouni personality chided back. Kenshin mental war was interrupted by what was music to his ears. "Kenshin I'm home" Karou said in a tone that sounded musical to Kenshin's ears.

"Welcome back Miss Kaoru." Kenshin greeted "A man dropped off a letter for you here it is." "Thank-you Kenshin" Kaoru said will she took the letter form him "I'm going to go put my stuff in my room. I'll be back in a moment."

In Kaoru's Room

Kaoru laid down her thing and then turn her attention towards the letter. "I wonder who it is from." Kaoru softly ponder to herself. She opened the envelope. Inside there was another envelope. On it was written To Sele . "What could they want" Kaoru whispered silently. She opened the letter and read it. What she read made her heart stop. She couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be. It was impossible, simply impossible. Yet she knew that they wouldn't lie to her.

She dropped the note and ran over to her closet. Kaoru threw the closet doors open and plied the lid of the trunk that was hidden in the back of her closet. She rummaged in her trunk for a few moments before she found what she was looking for. She looked at the brooch she held in her hand. It was gold and sliver. The face of it was decorated with a sun. On top of the sun on its left side was a crescent moon. It had a smiling face on it. She hid the brooch in her obi, closed the truck and closet. Kaoru headed towards the kitchen.

In the Kitchen

Kenshin was humming as he copped up vegetables for lunch. While he was humming on the outside, inside his personalities were fighting. Battousai was even more grumpy then usual because Kaoru had been gone all morning. 'You should not say things like that about Miss Kaoru, that you shouldn't' the rurouni personality replied to an extremely nasty image the Battousai had said then imagined forcing the rurouni to also see it. Not that it was a bad thing, just not the way the rurouni wanted his precious Miss Kaoru thought of. 'I don't see how it is such a bad thing. I think Kaoru would like it. How could she not. We all know that fuc…' Battousai said only to be cut off by the rurouni. 'YOU SHOULD NOT SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT KAORU.' 'Well at lest you dropped the miss. Know if you would just not say Miss to her we might get some where.' Battousai said. Battousai loves to get the last word and lucky for him a moment before the rurouni could respond Kaoru came into the kitchen and called his name.

"Kenshin" Karou said. "Yes, Miss Kaoru. What is it?" Kenshin replied. "I forgot something to give something to Tae. I'm gonna go give it to her. Please don't worry if I'm gone for a while. You know how she is once she starts talking you can't stop her."

"Ok, Miss Kaoru would you like sessha to go with you?" "No, I'll be fine Kenshin." That was starting to get annoying. Ever since Kenshin got her back from Enshi he had been watching her like a dog. He had gotten better if you looked at it. I mean the man would follow her to the bath room then sit outside until she came out. Then she would often wake to find him either in her room or sitting against the door outside. At first it had been cute, well except the bathroom thing that's just freaky, but now it was just annoying.

"Ok Miss Kaoru if your sure sessha will stay here. But try not to take to long Miss Kaoru." "Ok I'll do my best bye" Kaoru said. "Good-bye Miss Kaoru, be careful" Kenshin responded. With that Kaoru turned and headed out the gate. But she had no intention of going to Akebaco.

An- ah a cliffy don't you just hate me. You do oh I'm so happy. Ok first the name "Sele" is mine if you want to use it for Kaoru just e-mail me (my address is I used a couple Japanese terms so I figured I'd let you know what the meant

Iie- no

Sessha –this unworthy one, Kenshin uses this to talk about himself.

Hhhhmmmm…. I wonder were Kaoru going. What was in the bloody note….I'm not gonna tell you yet. So if you want to find out your just gonna have to hang around.


	3. Unraveling

Me: (practices flag work. Does drop spins followed by angel toss then speed spins and a fast figure eight ending in another angel toss)

Friend: hey, I got some good news for you!

Me: I finally own Rurouni Kenshin and Sailor moon yeah! Go me! (Does victory dance with flag.)

Friend: no you get to hang wit me

Me: I don't own them…WAAAAAAAAAA! Why did you get my hopes up!

Friend:well you better say the disclaimer and get on wit it.

Me: (eyes friend evilly) yea, yea, yea, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or sailor moon. If I own a character I will let you know. Well own wit the fic.

Ok just so you know here is what sailor is what person. Serena "Sere" Sailor Moon, Lita Sailor Jupiter, Raye Sailor Mars, Mina Sailor Venus aka V-babe, Amy Sailor Mercury, Alex Sailor Uranus, Michele Sailor Neptune, Susan Sailor Pluto, and Horuka Sailor Saturn.

**Kaoru's Secret**

**Chapter 3**

"Unraveling"

Six hours later

Kenshin was worried he had no idea where Kaoru was. That scared him. At four o' clock he had gone to the Ackabeco looking for Kaoru. When he got there he found out that Kaoru had not been there at all. After that he had rushed to the clinic hoping beyond hope that Kaoru was there. That she had for some unknown reason that she had stopped at the clinic to talk to Megumi as illogical as that may seem. But Kaoru had not there either.

Now he was stuck at the dojo with the whole Kenshin-gumi minus Kaoru. Aoshi, and Misao were there. Kenshin was very thankful that they had arrived early. Still thought he did not like that he was forced to stay in the dojo when all he felt like doing was tearing up Japan until he found her…after he found her well. His two different side had two very different ideas as to what to do after he found her. 'I still say that we just ravage her after we deal with who ever took her…yes ravage her you heard me Rurouni.' Battousai said in Kenshin's mind. "Ken-san" Megumi's voice stopped him form replying to himself, and for the second time that day Battousai was made happy that he had gotten then last word. "Yes Miss Megumi?" "Where is the letter you mention?" "In her room, why? It's just from some stupid suitor." "It could be something else Battousai" Aoshi said in his usual blank but sexi voice. (An- two things **_One_** I know Kenshin is a bit OOC plz don't kill me it's just for a bit. And **_Two_** Sephiress like how I described Aoshi's voice?)

"Kenshin would you please bring the letter here." Dr. Gensis asked. "Sure" Kenshin said. With a blink of the eye he used his god like speed to get the letter and get back to the dojo. "Here" Kenshin said as he gave the letter to Dr. Gensis "What does it say?" Misao asked. Dr. Gensis took a deep breath then read the letter.

_Dear Sele, _

_It's been a long time. We wish this letter was just to say hi! How you doing, but it's not. The truth is that we need your help again. The Negaverse is back. We can not say all we want to in this letter in case some how it gets intercepted. Come quickly you know where to find us. _

_Love, _

_The Scouts + Luna and Artemis_

"Quick follow me. We have to go to the tree house." Dr. Gensis said. With that he stood up and walked out with everyone following him.

_**The tree house**_

"Oh, doesn't beryl ever get tired of being beat!" Kaoru said vigorously. "Hey Sele clam down will you. All the scouts all together this time and we are only missing one knight and we are stronger." Alex said in a matter of factly tone. "I know Alex…it's just she is so hard to find." Kaoru said as she flopped down. She had changed out of her kimono and was now wearing and ice blue hooded over it was a thick strap black dresses and netted ice blue tights wit it.

"Luna and Artemis are all ready looking for it, Sele." Lita said. "My name is Kaoru know Lita, and last time Luna and Artemis were looking for it but that took almost a year…that is way to long." "Fine Kaoru…god I just called you what we have been calling you like forever." "Yeah and in the meantime all we have to do is stop the…" Raye said. "No don't say it Raye!" "Monsters..." Darien said coolly. "Dar, I will get you if it is the last thing I do…and let me guess the monsters are stronger?" "Yup yup" Serena said in answer to Kaoru's question.

_**The ground by the tree house**_

They were almost at the tree house when they heard Kaoru yell "No!" Kenshin tired to run but Sano and Aoshi held on to him. Then they heard Kaoru yell "No don't say it Raye!" Followed quickly bye a smooth, sexi, voice (some what like Aoshi's) that said "Monsters…" Then they heard Kaoru's voice which sounded very annoyed say "Dar, I will get you if it is the last thing I do…and let me guess the monsters are stronger?" This was followed bye a very hyper voice that sounded a lot like Kaoru's saying "yup yup". I will get you if it is the last thing I do…and let me guess the monsters are stronger?" By then they had finally gotten to the tree house. "I will go up there you all wait here." Dr. Gensis said in a commanding voice. " why do you get to go up?" everyone except Aoshi asked.( Aoshi being the only one who seemed capable of using common sense already knew why…that or he can read minds hmmm…interesting idea.) "Because they All know me." Dr. Gensis said with that he started up the latter.

An- what will happen when Dr. Gensis goes up? Who will await him? And exactly does Kaoru have to do with the Scouts? Is she gaps one of them but then which sailor is she? All this and more next time.

Ps. Clifflys rule

Pps- Sephiress I hope you like my refeces to Aoshi's voice

Until next time…see ya…

PPPs- I would just like to say this…Boyz are like bathroom stalls…the good ones r all taken and the rest r shitty!

PPPPs- Thanks to all my reviewers, and to answer your question Moonmage, I have two words Sailor Pluto.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-must I say it again? Saying it only causes me to be upset. It is very depressing word. I mean how many people that say "it" are depressed…What was I suppose to be writing….Oh yes the disclaimer…I know this because it says so at the binging of this. Ok I do not Own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon...but I will when I am the queen of the world…of course then I will own everything…BBBWWAAAAAAAAhahahaha…so much fun.

Let me say now what you r about to read is the product of a very sugar high person…I have had one to many m+m's…so plz don't kill me people are ooc…lol… now to screw with the Sailor moon and Ruruouni Kenshin 's character's lives…so much fun.

P.s I would like to deicate this chapter to my review with special thanks to ELLIE 31773 who is just dieing for this chapter.

**Kaoru's secret**

Rainblian-light-hawk

**Chapter 4**

"**Sailor Sun"**

_**The tree house**_

"Someone is here." Houtaru said in her void voice quietly. Everyone took a hold of their transformation brooch's ( that's right they all get brooches. Deal with it.) "Dr. Gensai?" Raye said while she gave him a once over.

Dr. Gensai could not help but feel a tad bit uncomfortable as the goddess of fire gave him a once over and noticed that the so called goddess of death was doing the same thing. This made him even more uncomfortable. Then again Houtaru seemed to have that effect on everyone.

"You missed us so bad that when you found out you came right over to visit, huh?" Alex asked in her semi sarcastic voice. She had missed the arguments that she and the old man use to get into. "Yes what are you doing here Dr. Gensai?" Kaoru asked truly curious as to why he had come all the way to their club house.

"Truth be told" Dr. Gensai started "Even though I missed the wonderful entertainment of your company ladies. I came because everyone at the dojo is worried about Kaoru." He finished his train of thought. "Sele..? Why are they worried about her she's a big girl she can take care of herself." Lita said she had the utmost confidence in Kaoru. "Besides Sele is a Sailor scout and can kick ass." Mina said, in the bubbly voice that was common to her, she to had the utmost confidence in her friend and leader. "My name is Kaoru now. Not Sele, not Selena, Not Selenity. Just Kaoru." Said Kaoru, who could not figure out why her friends were choosing to be so hard headed about her name.

"Well they are worried." Dr. Gensai stated in a serious tone. " Especially Kenshin, it is a good thing that Sano and Aoshi have been able to keep him semi-calm," Dr. Gensai said "other wise half of Japan would be torn up by now." Dr. Gensai added after a second in a much quieter and semi-serious voice. "Oh no Kenshin" Kaoru said in a depressed kind of voice. " Kenshin…ohhhhh…tell all." Michelle said. Kaoru just look at her as if she had grown another head. 'I knew I knew someone else who did that other then Megumi' Kaoru thought. " hummmm… Kenshin….Is that the red haired guy I meet today the one I gave the note to?" Darien ask "Yes that is him, D-day." "So is he your boyfriend meatball head # 2 or should I say meatball brains seeing as you don't have your hair up in meatballs." Darien asked only to be scowled by the twins.

"**THEY ARE NOT MEATBALLS DARIEN.**" Both Kaoru and Serena yelled. "Listen forget Dar, Sele and give us the goods. Is he your boyfriend? If not is he hot and single?" Mina asked "Mina I am gonna kill you. What happened to Cody (Venus knight aka Mina's b/f)…" Kaoru said but was cut off by the annoying sound that is there communicators. " BEEP…BEEP….BEEP." "Hey Luna." Susan said "Pluto do you have Sun with you?" Luna asked in her normal mightier then thou voice. "Yeah, Sel…I mean Kaoru is here why?" Susan said as Kaoru gave her a I'm gonna get you glare. " Good then get your Sailor butts to Crystal park, L.A pronto."

" Ok, we will be there in a few seconds." Kaoru yelled as she and the others grabbed their brooch's and yelled out their transformation code.

"Mars Crystal Power" yelled Raye.

"Venus Crystal Power" yelled Mina.

"Mercury Crystal Power" yelled Amy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power" yelled Lita.

"Moon Crystal Power" yelled Serena.

"Neptune Crystal Power" yelled Michelle.

"Uranus Crystal Power" yelled Alex.

"Pluto Crystal Power" yelled Susan.

"Saturn Crystal Power" yelled Houtaru

"Sun Crystal Power" yelled Kaoru.

They all transformed into there out fits. ( An- these are the outfits from the Pegasus part but with brooch's on every ones. Kaoru's out fit is gold and opal, and her tiara stands out and has a little sun charm hanging of it and you can see the crescent moon on her forehead.) Then formed a circle so they could do a sailor transport thing.

"Wait!" Dr. Gensai said "When will you be back?" he finished while looking at Kaoru. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She replied. With that said all Sailors joined hands and yelled. "Sailor Power….Sailor transport." A huge gust of wind filled the area as they summand and use the great amount of energy it takes to transport. It is impossible without three or more scouts.

_**On The Ground (In Tokyo)**_

The Kenshin-gumi had been listening to the conversation that was going on in side when they felt a huge blast of energy. This was a surprise because none of the ki's inside had seemed particularly strong to either Kenshin or Aoshi. After the blast they saw Dr.Gensai coming down. " What the hell was that?" Kenshin roared "and where is Kaoru." Both he and Aoshi had notice that there was no longer anyone in the tree house.

"That was the Scouts making an exit." Dr.Gensai said "and Karou is with them." " I will explain when we get back to the dojo. Dr. Gensai said this time in a pacifying voice because if the way Kenshin looked. So they headed back to the dojo with Dr.Gensai in the lead with Yahiko on his heels and Sano and Aoshi holding Kenshin, who was half way Battousai at this point, behinds them.

'

_**In L.A**_

Dust kicked up as the Scouts landed on the ground, hard and brittle form lack of rain. A battle could be heard not to far off. The Scouts ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Till they came to the middle of the park were they saw Tux ( he left just a little before them) and the rest of the knights fighting. (an- tux is what I call tuxedo mask it just takes to long to type out. As for the rest of the knights I generally uses bervs. Like V-knight Venus knight. Or Merc-Knight mercury knight. See ok good.)

"Quick!" screamed Kaoru. Then She saw that the monster had all the knights in it hold she throw her tiara as she yelled. "Sunlight boom-a-rang." The tiara flow boom-a-rang style and it lit up with a golden light. It hit the vine like limbs that had been holding the knights.

"Mars hurry." Kaoru yelled as she grabbed the tiara out of the air.

"Mars flaming Sniper." Sailor Mars screamed.

"Jupiter Oak Evaluation." Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Moon princess Hallucination." Sailor Moon screamed.

Just like that the monster was moon dust. "It good to have you back Sun." Mars knight said. "Thanks, come on lets get to base." Kaoru said. With that they change out of the Sailor forms and headed to the arcade and what lied beneath it.

That's it for this Chapter peace out


End file.
